


Poems for My Little Soldier Boy

by allietheautumne



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: 1917, AU, Blakefield, Fix It Fic, Gay, M/M, PTSD, Poetry, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allietheautumne/pseuds/allietheautumne
Summary: Schofield visits an injured Blake after the war, and writes poems for him.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Poems for My Little Soldier Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is so awful, I haven’t written fan fiction in a hot minute, so sorry if this is confusing and sloppy and poorly written. But whatever.

“your dark curls  
your curved smile  
oh dear, little solider boy  
I haven’t seen you in a while  
from the way that you giggle  
to the way that you cry  
why I haven’t seen you,  
I ask myself why?  
little solider boy, I miss  
your rosy cheeks  
And it’s awful because I haven’t kissed them  
For weeks  
My soldier boy, my lover boy  
It’s me, the one you used to annoy.  
Blossoms fill my helpless thoughts  
As I think of the soldier boy  
Who I almost lost.”

Schofield sets his pen aside and sighs. After the war he had decided to become a poet. 

He thought after everything he had experienced he would have enough inspiration for the hobby. Yet his head is clouded. Every night he quivers with the thoughts.. explosions, planes, blood, mud and dirt. So much mud and dirt. Schofield would spend way too much time washing his hands, even so much that his sister, Winifred, took notice. She would try to tell him again and again there was nothing to wash off, but he didn’t feel like there wasn’t.

Schofield thinks about one thing in particular the most. Blake. Schofield and Blake used to be tight knit soldiers, closer than the average couple of mates. Everyone from the 8th knew that they were inseparable , even though they were pretty much polar opposites, they kept each other sane. Then there was the farmhouse, the barn, the plane, the pilot who didn’t speak a lick of English… the knife. Schofield could see it clearly. Holding Blake’s bleeding body in his arms, he had never gotten to hold Blake before because it was forbidden. Blake’s pale face, his glazed eyes. Luckily he was saved. Two medic soldiers had gotten to the scene on time, and took Blake away. Schofield hasn’t seen his lover since. 

He opens a drawer under his desk, and pulls out a photograph. Blake. He runs his finger over it. Blake’s face isn’t as clear here, he can’t see his rosy cheeks in color, or his sparkling blue eyes. But you can see his contagious smile.

As far as Schofield knows Blake is alive. His mother sent him a letter two weeks prior, asking Sco to come visit, he has been putting it off in fear, fear of seeing Blake. His lover, weak and helpless. But he knows he has to bite the gun at some point, so two days later he grabs a fistful of the poems he had written for his lover over the months, puts them in his tobacco tin, and catches the next train.

When Schofield finally arrives the first thing he notices is the beauty of the house. White, with navy shutters and a splendid porch that wraps around the side of the house, and of course there is a cherry blossom tree right out front spilling soft white petals onto the lawn. Schofield nervously approached the door his palms were sweat, his heart was pounding I’m seeing Blake again he thought. He hadn’t seen Blake in almost a year, he had only seen him in his dreams. 

Schofield does a sharp inhale and knocks. He hears footsteps, the door swings open to reveal a friendly face. A women with dark curls, a round face and a smile similar to that of Toms.

“Oh! Schofield! I was wondering when you would visit. You came in unexpected” 

Schofield hangs his head “sorry miss, I just felt like-“

Ms Blake cuts him off “no need to apologize, you are always welcome here, come inside! I’ve made pie.” 

The thought of pie or any food made Scho want to vomit because he was so nervous, his mind was only fixated on Blake. 

“Tom has been talking about you non stop since he’s been home, he’s been very sad that you haven’t came to visit, that he couldn’t see you. You two were very close yes?”

his heart skips a beat “Yes, yes we were.” 

Blake's mother smiled and lowered her voice “Blake’s upstairs in his room. He’s been in bed all day, why don’t you go up and pay him a visit? I’ll leave you two be and tend to our cows.” 

She winked and walked away leaving Schofield alone. 

Schofield nervously climbs the staircase. There was only one shut door upstairs. He assumes that its Blakes. Doing a sharp inhale, Schofield nervously knocks. No response. He knocks again, this time louder, and then he hears the familiar voice, the rough accent.

“Mum? Is that you?”

Schofield heart begins pounding “no, but may I come in?”

A beat.

“Yes” Blake finally replies softly. Schofield slowly opens the door. 

There was Blake in his bed, wide eyed. 

The light filtering into his room casts upon him making him look like an angel

Blake looks the same as when Sco had first met him. Rosy cheeks, bright blue eyes that swirled with innocence, pouty lips, dark messy curls at the top of his head. It was enough to make his heart swell.

Blake was staring up at him. He was in shock. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. 

“Sco….”  
the words escape Blake’s mouth hoarsely. 

“Blake I-“

Just as Schofield was about to speak, Blake bursts into tears. Big racking sobs. Blake hugs his chest as he cries. Sco instantly ran to his bed and threw his arms around the boy. His hand falls on Blake’s hair as he lets the young man cry into him. 

“I know, I’m here now, I’m sorry” Sco whispers into Blake’s soft hair.

“I thought- I thought I’d never see you again.” Blake whimpers, “you never wrote.” 

Schofield pulls Blake in tighter.

“I know, I’m foolish.”

Blake nuzzles into the crook of Will’s neck, Will could feel his damp cheeks against his burning skin. 

“Yeah, yeah you are, bloke” Blake chuckles sadly, “But, I’m happy you are here with me now” 

Blake presses a kiss to Schofield’s lips, quick and soft. Schofield was tearing up now. 

He had missed this so much.

Blake grins and wiped away his tears. 

“I haven’t seen you in so long, I forgot how beautiful you were.” Tom says shyly, causing Schofield to turn bright red.

“My pretty little Sco” he gushes placing his hands on Wills cheeks. 

Schofield smiles and leans into Blake hugging him tight which makes Blake tense up.

“ARGHH OW OW STOP!” Blake yelps suddenly pushing Will off his body.

“What? What happened? Did I?” 

Sco panics looking into Blake’s fearful eyes. Blake was clutching his stomach. The spot where he was stabbed. 

Will lets out a quiet “oh”.

Blake was gritting his teeth in pain. 

“It’s, okay Sco it’s not your fault, it just gets like this sometimes when people put p-pressure on it” 

Wills face fell with guilt, “I didn’t know, I didn’t know that it would still be sensitive” 

“I wouldn’t have thought it either”

Blake looks down. “ Do you want to see it?”

Schofield grips the bed sheets as Blake sat himself up in bed, “don’t freak out okay, love?” Blake carefully lifts his pajama top to reveal a large ugly gnash across his stomach area, it had messy stitches holding the wound together. 

Schofield held in a breath, tears filling his eyes.

“Oh Sco, it’s alright! The bleeding is over now, it has been for awhile.” 

Will nods and kisses Tom’s knuckle, tasting the metal of his rings. “ I know blossom, I just- I always worry that this is my fault.” 

Blake tilts his head “of course it isn’t, it’s that bloody German bastards fault” he punches Will playfully. Will chuckles, making Blake’s heart warm. Nothing makes him happier than seeing his lover laugh and smile. 

They press their lips together, Will leaning in, making sure not to disturb Blake’s injury, Blake begins to unbutton Schofields shirt when all of a sudden a knock comes at the door.

Flustered, the men tidy themselves up and get up. “Yes?” Blake called. Miss Blake opens the door, “Pie is ready for you boys if you’d like, I certainly hope I’m not disturbing anything between you two” a flustered Blake shakes his head “no of course not mum” he chuckled nervously. 

The two men exchange a look and trail after Miss Blake. The smell of a fresh cherry pie brought everyone together.

“Where’s Joe?” Schofield asked Miss Blake as she served him a slice of her pie. “Oh, Joseph is still at it, being a lieutenant and all. We miss him dearly” 

Miss Blake walks out the door and into the garden to tend to the flowers 

Blake hung his head. “I did get to see joe when I was first in the hospital, but I miss ‘im” Schofield pressed his hand to Blake’s warm pudgy one, and watched Blake gulp down his pie.

Sco laughs “You must get fed well around here eh?” Blake nods “yes, mum always makes sure me n joe are well stuffed” 

Schofield chuckles. 

“So, what have you been up to all these months you’ve been not talking to me, huh Sco?” Blake questions as he devours the last crumbs of his pie.

“It’s quite embarassing, but. I’ve actually taken up poetry” Schofield remarks as he scrambles to find his tobacco tin “I’ve actually written a few for you.” he opens the tin and pours the scraps of paper. 

“Oh really Sco, you sap?” 

Blake picks up one of the poems and scans it. 

“Will you read one to me?” He asks as he hands it to Schofield. Blake is grinning all proud and excited

“my blake.”

Schofield clears his throat

“My feelings linger for you  
That kiss that I once knew  
Is no longer  
I miss your hand in mine  
and your ocean eyes.  
I miss your innocence  
when we were in hell.  
The way life can fleet  
Like a cherry blossom in the wind  
It makes me feel like I have sinned  
To have loved you.  
But really, your purity  
May have cured me for good.”

Schofield is bright red when he finishes the poem, but Blake has a wide grin on his face.

“I know I’m not the best poet, but I’m trying” 

“No I loved it, Sco. Thank you, could I keep it?” 

“Of course”

It soon began to get dark out, and Blake was eager to show Schofield his mother’s orchard. He leads Sco outside, squeezing his lover's hand with excitement. Schofield was amazed, it was beautiful. White petals danced throughout the cool evening air, like young ballerinas performing just for the two men. Blake looked over at his face grinning and he presses a light kiss to Scos face, causing the older man to pull Blake putting his hand on the others waist and pressing his lips to his. It was the perfect moment. They could finally be at peace, no one to bother them.

“You know, maybe you could stay here, an I could,, ya know, help you with your poetry, as your muse or whatever.”

Blake says as he pulls away.

“I would love to, but my sister. Winifred. I can’t leave her”

“Bring her here, we have plenty of room”

“Tom-“

Schofield presses a kiss to his freckled nose, “i wish I could stay with you forever, you know that”

Blake intertwines their hands together and smiles, he can feel the roughness of Scho’s hands from the damage of war, somehow Blake’s have managed to stay soft and babylike, just like his soul.

“Alright perhaps I’ll stay. But you’ll have to put up with my awful poems”

“I’d like that.”


End file.
